Harry Potter and the Deatheater's Daughter
by KC Kee
Summary: (rating'll change) Harry's 6th yr. umm, yeah, read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Hey Guys! Alrighty, now I'm working really hard on this fic, but I won't know if you like it if you don't review it. Makes sense right? (Hint hint) so read and enjoy!  
  
Do I look like J.K. Rowling? Really? Cool, but hey, even so I don't own Harry Potter. All that I can call my own is the plot, Tess, and Curly. ! SPOILER! There are spoilers for the 5th book. So if you haven't read it yet (I pity the poor soul who hasn't) or whatever, here's your warning.  
  
------------------------------------------------------ ---------  
  
"Bloody hell, this sucks," Harry said as he crossed another day off his calendar. The summer was already half over, and he was still at the Dursley's. And Sirius was still gone.  
  
Suddenly five owls soared into the room, all but one of them carrying packages. This had the effect of getting Harry out of the depressive mood that he was about to fall into. Loosing Sirius had given Harry something to do during the summer. Find a way to bring him back. Harry just wasn't totally convinced that he had really died. And hey, he can't come back if he never left, right? He thought for the millionth time that summer. He was referring to what Nearly Headless Nick had said at the end of the year. "Oh yeah, it's my birthday." He said with a grin. He had totally forgotten it, the days blurred together so that it was hard to keep count. The only thing that stood out was that he was still at Privet Drive. Harry went from owl to owl untying the packages and writing short thank yous to them. Once all of the owls had left he examined the pile. He grabbed one and after noticing that it was Hermionie's, opened it. A book. Big surprise. Harry smiled though as he read the cover. What's your animagus? Harry opened the cover and a small note slipped out.  
  
Harry, I've been studying this all summer. It's very fascinating. And even though it doesn't exactly tell you how, I think I've figured some of it out. What  
do you think? Want to give it a try?  
I know this isn't really like me, Ron's probably staring open mouthed at  
his book right now. I sent him one too. But my mum and dad have taken a vacation, a second honeymoon, and I'm bored stiff. I guess I miss Hogwarts  
more than usual.  
But I'll see you at Ron's on the 1st, right?  
Till then,  
Hermione  
  
Hermione was right. Harry was staring at the letter like it was from another planet. Hermonie was suggesting that they should try to become animagi? After shaking his head, Harry had to admit that it did sound fun.- Wait, did she say the 1st? Harry rushed over to his calendar, "first.first. YES!" That was tomorrow. They might come tonight! And so after writing a more detailed thank you note and sending it off with Hedwig, and then stuffing all of his clothes and things into his trunk, he sat down at the table in his room and started to read.  
  
So, you want to know your anigmus? Quite an unusual curiosity. But that is why I've been written and so that is what I shall tell. Sir or madam, your anigmus is decided on many factors, such as you personality, your mind and of course, your heart. All of these play a factor, along with a few more specific characteristics.  
An animagus is the animal transformation of a wizard. What form your animagus takes is decided on many factors, such as your personality, your mind and of course, your heart. All of these play a factor, along with a few more specific characteristics.  
  
"BOY! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!" Harry jumped, looked at his clock. It was 8:00 PM already. After saving his page he got up and went down stairs with just enough rush to satisfy his uncle. When he reached the landing, he saw what had made his uncle yell. Well, besides the obvious reason of pure enjoyment he seemed to get from yelling at Harry anyway. It looked as if half of the advance guard was standing in the living room.  
"Hey Harry, long time no see." Tonks said. Her hair today was a bright red, pulled up into two long, high pigtails. She could've passed as one of the Weasleys if shed just had freckles on her face. Harry smiled at her as he recognized Mad Eye Moody and Lupin were there too. Half of the advance guard must be here.  
"Hurry up Potter. Go pack your trunk." Moody growled. Before Harry could say that he was already packed, Lupin spoke up,  
"I'll help him. It'll be easier to carry if there are two of us." So Harry turned around and went back to his room to fetch his trunk.  
"So, who snitched? You've already got your trunk packed." "Hermione. I got a letter from her today and she mentioned seeing me on the 1st. So I figured that I'd be going to the Weasley's either tonight or tomorrow."  
"Hmm, that's pretty astute Harry. "  
"Thanks, but it's not like I'm Hermonie or anything."  
"Give yourself a little credit Harry. Hermione's a bright and clever witch, but that doesn't automatically make you a dunce. Though you have acted the part on occasion." Lupin said smiling at him. He didn't really even have to look down so much because Harry had grown some more over the summer.  
"Thanks Moony." With a cough Lupin changed the subject,  
"So, Harry, where do we start?"  
"By lugging my trunk downstairs, I can run back up fro Hedwig's cage."  
So with a heave they hoisted the heavy trunk with all of Harry's school things up off the floor. But just as they got to the door Harry put his end down and asked," Lupin? How come you don't just bewitch my trunk like last time? It'd be easier. And, are we flying again?" Harry asked with a note of hope in his voice.  
"Firstly," Lupin said letting his end down also, "I don't think your uncle is in any state to see a floating trunk at the moment. Secondly, no. Sorry Harry, but this time we're taking the Knight Bus."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Come on. This trunk isn't going to get downstairs by itself. This time." Lupin said with a smile.  
Once downstairs everyone turned to Harry. Probably expecting some group goodbye hug. Well, maybe not Lupin and moody, but it was plain that Tonks was waiting for something. Harry smiled and turned to his aunt, uncle and cousin. He smiled and said," See you." Then he turned and walked toward the door. Smiling at the look at Tonks face, this was clearly saying." What? That's all?" It was all he could do not to laugh.  
Once outside, Harry took hold of one handle of the trunk which Lupin and Tonks had carried out. Ounce at the curb Moody took out his wand and held it out. There was a loud bang and then the huge violently purple triple decker bus appeared and a man about 21 or so jumped out saying, "Welcome mam or sir to the- oh, its you Arry! Nice ta see yous again! Hey Ern, It's Arry Potter! Arry Potters back!"  
"Quite yer jabbering and take their money already. They didn't signal the bus for nothing Stan."  
"Err- right. That'll be eleven sickles each please."  
Smiling, Harry reached into his pocket to pay Stan when Lupin stopped him.  
"Don't worry about it Harry, Ive got it. You should save your money for your school things. That money won't stretch forever you know."  
"Err; I guess your right." Its only eleven sickles.Harry shrugged and boarded the bus. Stan showed Harry and Lupin to two beds on the first floor, while moody and Tonks were led upstairs.  
"Sorry, there aren't that many empty ones tonight." Stan said with a shrug.  
"Could you take us to The Burrow please?"  
"No problem." With a loud bang the bus appeared in a country lane. It didn't seem as if Ernie's driving had gotten any better, because mailboxes, shrubs and even the occasional farm house jumped out of its way. Harry was still amazed at how little the muggles noticed. Besides the color and size of the bus, not even mentioning on the driving or the loud bangs one heard when it jumped areas, they took no notice. Soon, the bus stopped in front of the burrow. A bit sooner than expected even.  
"It's the man wit the eye. Seems to be scarin a few of the passengers. "Stan said to Harry as the bus stopped and Moody and Tonks made their way down the stairs.  
As Harry and the advance guard made their way off the knight bus, a wave of red hair came out of the burrow. It seemed as if all of the Weaslies were there. Harry even saw Bill and Charlie. But after closer inspection, one Weasly wasn't there. Percy.  
"Oh Harry, it so nice to see you dear. How was your summer?"  
"Fine, thanks."  
"And you three will be staying for supper."  
"Well actually-ouch-"Tonks said as Lupin pointedly elbowed her.  
"We'd be glad to stay Mollie. Thanks for inviting us."  
As everyone began drifting to the house Harry dropped back to Ron and Hermione. Once inside the burrow, everyone sat down. Harry noted that the table magically grew larger to fit everyone. After that thought Harry just dug in. Once supper was finished everyone retired to their rooms, except for Bill and Charlie, who had to sleep in the living room. But before Harry climbed the stairs to Ron's room, Lupin pulled him aside. "Harry, be safe. I'll see you after you get back to school, ok?"  
  
"But aren't you and moony and Tonks staying the night?"  
  
"I wish, but we can't. We still have some things to do for Dumbledore. And don't even bother asking Harry, as of right now it doesn't concern you. What does is getting to bed so that Molly doesn't have to drag you and Ron out of bed tomorrow. It's going to be quite busy tomorrow with Diagon Alley and such." Lupin called over to Tonks and Moody that they had to leave and shouted a good night to the Weaslys." And so Harry went straight to sleep. It had been a long day. Thoughts could wait until tomorrow.  
  
Now, my beta pointed out that some ppl won't recognize the term advance guard. They are the ppl who came and got Harry in the OotP. Just a little clarification.  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed this first chappy. Now, I love how this story is going. There are some characters who I want to bring in and some things I want to make happen. But alas, I have way too many fanfics going to be good for me. So it may take a bit to update. 


	2. Wicked, Quite

AN: Alrighty guys, the setting is Durmstrang. So, this is mostly in Bulgarian. That's why Victor doesn't have his usual accent.  
  
And I think now is a good time to fall on my knees and beg for forgiveness, right? *falls on knees and begs readers for forgiveness* *cough* yes well, here is another chappy, and I'm so sorry! I just- I have this problem, I'll start a promising fic, and then hit wall after wall of writers block. Hope this one isn't too short. Thanks to all of my reviewers, especially remo con and potter-mad1.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tess was in her dorm, preparing herself for the meeting with her  
father when there was a knock. A familiar, deep voice asked through  
the thick wood of the door,  
"Can I com in Tess?"  
  
"Victor!" Tess cried as she opened the door. After he entered she  
embraced him warmly." What are you doing here? Don't you have  
practice? I would've thought that now that you're done with your  
schooling, that they would be much stricter about you skipping  
practices." Victor Krum just shrugged.  
  
"I heard your father was 'visiting' you today. I thought you might  
need some support."This earned a small smile and another hug from  
Tess. Victor had become like a brother to her, even closer to her real  
family. It's a little hard to be close to your family when your father  
ships you away for voicing your opinions. She couldn't help it if  
Voldemort was an evil git and could go to hell for all she cared.  
"Tess? Tess! Snap out of it."  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Victor," Tess took a deep steadying breath." Could you  
stick around? I have a feeling I'm going to have to vent after this"  
Victor smiled and said,  
  
"Sure shorty. I'll be out at the pitch when you need me, alright?  
Don't worry, it'll be fine." Tess nodded and asked in a lighter tone,  
"Are you ever anywhere else?"  
"Sometimes I'm in the dining hall too." He said as he pulled her into  
a one armed hug." I'll see you later, alright?"  
With a nod she replied," Sure, see you." Tess watched as he walked out  
of her room. She jumped when a Squeaky voice piped up,  
"Miss Tess? He's arrived." Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself  
and her mind. She couldn't let anything slip. She had to convince her  
father that she was as cold as him if that was what it would take. Too  
bad the thing her father would be looking for was probably allegiance  
to Voldemort. But even now, knowing that she might have to, she wasn't  
certain that she could bring herself to call the dark lord 'master',  
Even if it was pure falsehood. I have to attend Hogwarts this year. I  
just have to.  
And with that she left her room and walked down to the main floor  
where, in an empty classroom, her father Lucius Malfoy awaited her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The days passed quickly at the Weasly's, Harry even forgot about  
Sirius and the books at the bottom of his trunk. He, Ron and Hermione  
were pouring over their animagi books. Well, Hermione did the pouring  
while Ron and Harry were the guinea pigs.  
"Alright, let's try this again. I think I've figured out that little  
problem we had last time."  
"Little?! You call me walking around with a snout and feathers for two  
days little?!"  
"Oh hush Ron. We got them to go away didn't we? And besides, you were  
the one with two different animals in your head at the time." Hermione  
said matter-of-factly.  
The three were in the backyard of the burrow, puzzling through the  
animagi books. Hermione was sitting on a bench with the books piled at  
her side. Harry and Ron were sitting sprawled on the grass in front of  
her.  
"Well then," he said as he stood up. "Let's give it a go."  
"Alright, now according to my research," she paused to flip open a few  
books, "Ah yes, here it is. Alright, Harry picture your traits, and on  
the animal you relate yourself to. Good, now here's the tricky part.  
As far as I can tell, you have to picture you and the animal as one,  
but...oh, this is harder than I thought. You have to somehow use some  
raw magic to transform yourself." Still looking at the open books in  
front of her, Hermione said," his would be a lot easier if Sirius were  
here. I mean, he knows... oh, I'm so sorry Harry!" Hermione's head  
snapped up after she realized what she had just said. All of the  
Weaslies had refrained from mentioning Sirius' name when Harry was  
around. But he was just standing there. With his eyes still closed.  
But he seemed so be shaking-no, he was changing!  
Harry thought that it felt kind of like when he, Ron, and Hermione had  
drunk polyjuice potion in their second year. He could feel his bones  
shifting and his body shrinking. It didn't hurt though. He wondered  
what animal he would become, because instead of picturing an animal,  
Harry had simply concentrated on the changing process itself. Soon it  
was done, he could feel it. He starred at Hermione and Ron, Who were  
now about eye level. They looked positively scarred, excellent. He  
felt good, but had no idea of what he looked like, or what he was for  
that matter. Well, let's see, four feet, paws, actually, fur, black  
with orange stripes. Hmm, a tail, and, yep, there they are, sharp  
teeth. This'll be good.  
Ron and Hermione watched the black and orange tiger pad down to the  
pond.  
"Wicked..."  
"Quite, he still has his scar. Well, not exactly, but look." They  
watched as Harry pawed back toward them. "See, on his forehead, it's a  
lighter black than the rest." And so it was. There was a lightning  
bolt shaped mark on the tiger's forehead, in the same place as when he  
was in his normal form. "Alright Harry, I need you to do what you just  
did, in reverse.  
"I hope this works."  
The tigers head swung around to stare at Hermione. At first nothing  
happened and Ron and Hermione started to worry, what if he couldn't  
turn back? That would be bad. But then slowly the tiger began to  
change, and soon Harry was standing in front of them again, grinning.  
Ron couldn't help it. He jumped up off the ground and let out a whoop,  
dancing around the yard. Hermione, meanwhile, finished the last of her  
notes, and put down the pencil. A grin that mirrored Harry's own came  
across her face and she jumped up and gave him a hug.  
After calling Ron back into the general vicinity, Harry explained what  
he had done and how it was different from what they had thought to do.  
  
The trio spent the rest of the week working on it, until all three of  
them could transform. Hermonie, a fox, and Ron ended up being a golden  
eagle, and, on closer inspection, there were freckles on his face, in  
between his beak and his eyes. 


End file.
